She Was Called The Dark Goddess
by blueyes08
Summary: She is worth nothing. She has no soul. Haven’t you heard of the girl that no body loved? She walks with pride but shudders in the dark. She can’t face herself. She hates the world. The world hates her and she was called the Dark Goddess.UPDATED 1ST CHAPTE


AN- hey hey! I dunno how this story is gonna go…I just had an inspiration when love turned its back on me. Just a note: this story is not about me feeling sorry for myself!!! Its just the part of me that I feel for like 2 seconds after my heart is broken…sniffle….just joking! Haha! Yah…just read it…I'll probably ruin it all by my rambling on! LOL! Enjoy! ;)

She is worth nothing. She has no soul. Haven't you heard of the girl that no body loved? She walks with pride but shudders in the dark. She can't face herself. She hates the world. The world hates her. The rain comes down on her sunny days and she will forever be sorrowful…watch her as she smiles, trying to seem happy…she doesn't fool anyone, everyone knows that when the stars come up and peek in on her that she is grieving.

"When do we love? Do we really ever love…or is it another game…a game of foolishness and stupidity! I don't love…I don't have a soul…I don't need it either! I refuse to get caught up in the game that some would call 'love'. I don't believe in love…it doesn't exist…because in this world…you can never truly trust any one else except for yourself! Love is a fantasy of the shallow mind…it is a concept of whether someone else pleases you enough to be 'loved'. Of whether someone else is good enough or 'perfect' for you…people who claim that they love are caught up in the never ending game of trying to find one that will put up with their faults and mistakes! Well I won't! I won't follow the same path as the rest because love is a fallacy to the soul…that by the way…doesn't even exist!"

The bored cat stared at a young girl of about 15. She has no one in the world except for the damned cat that doesn't even understand her! Across her book bag black letters show that she goes by Kali. The name means 'Dark Goddess'. If you ask anyone they will say that she is the spawn of satin. _Evil_ they call her. She knows it. She loves it. She has a plan…but no one will know. No one knows anything about her…only she holds the dark secrets of her past. A neighbor reported her missing and found that she had moved to a nice little town in hope to find something.

Kali was a strange girl. From the minute she arrived to the town Tea had tried to get through to her and become best friends. But Tea began to forget about her and even hate her...if thats possible for Tea. Tea's hate wasn't pointless though because she often found Yugi staring at Kali in awe. _Theres nothing special about her! _Tea convinced herself. _So what! She's mysterious and possibly shy! Long dark hair and deep brown eyes isn't anything special! Or her perfect figure and long legs! _Tea was never the jealous type but this girl was NOT going to capture Yugi's heart! Yugi was hers to claim. She blushed slightly at the thought....

Kali found herself repelled by Yugi and his little gang. They were overflowing with hospitality and _niceness _that confused her bitter mind. And unlike anyone would expect she also deeply hated Kaiba who showed his hate openly. She found that he was trying to hold a reputation and that he had no reason to be so bitter. Oh well, she thought to herself. But over the weeks she very often caught the strange short boy staring at her. She blushed when she thought about it. She wore dark eyeliner and had long lashes that curled just right but...no one had ever taken any notice in her.

She often took walks and noticed a park that she liked to sit in. A plan was forming in her mind and it was almost time to get going but something stopped her. This little town was so sweet and it was hard to think of...oh well...and next week she began to spread her evil slowly.

AN sorry its so short but I just want to see the reaction I get from it! Please review! Your comments are important to me! Thanks lots!


End file.
